Into the fire
by RosieGranger
Summary: Follow the magical story of Harry Potter's younger squib sister Alice as she discovers the beautiful world of Narnia.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hmm, let's see, how should we start with this story , Once upon a time '… No, no it's to cheesy.

Oh yes, let's start like this.

Imagine a bedroom. Bedroom with light green walls and one big window to the right side of the room. Under the window imagine a desk with papers and all kind of drawings on it.

And on the left side, big mirror that covers half of the wall and big brown cupboard beside it. And by the door a chair with big, brown, fluffy bear on it.

And across it a little table and on it a blue vase with red rose in it, beside the vase framed picture with four people, man and woman and two children.

All smiling and waving to the camera. And finally, beside that small table imagine a single bed, with white pillows and covers.

Under the covers a lump, have you pictured it? And- oh wait it's breathing!

But do not fret, cause that's the 14 year old girl called Alice Potter , the girl who got the adventure of a lifetime that summer.

-xxx-

''Alice? Come on darling it's time to wake up.'

The girl, Alice, as we previously learned her name, opened one brown eye and looked at beautiful smiling woman with green eyes and long red hair that was sitting on her bed.

Her mother.

''Mum?'' she asked groggily ''What's the matter?''

''Don't you remember what day is today?''

''Friday?'' asked Alice confused.

Her mum gave her pointed look and she suddenly remembered. Today was her brother coming home!

''Harry! Harry's coming home today! He's coming mum!''

Alice jumped on her mum and flung her arms around her neck in a big hug. They were smiling and laughing so hard, they didn't see another figure coming in.

''Sure is a cheery day, isn't it loves?''

They turned around to see smiling face of James Potter.

''Dad!'' Alice jumped from her bed to hug her chuckling father. ''It is! Harry's coming!''

''Yes, I know. And are you two ladies planing on going dressed like that?'' His eyes scanning their pajamas on pink bunnies.

''What's wrong with this?'' asked Lily playfully.

James smirked '' Absolutely nothing love. You look completely ravishing in these clothing. In fact, why wear them at all, you could always go to the train station without them, I know that I wouldn't mi- ''

''James!'' yelled Lily and started to run at him.

''Oh no!'' screamed James playfully as he started to run away ''She's going to get me! And she even got that crazy look in her eyes!''

Alice couldn't hear the rest, for they already have dashed to who knows where. Chuckling she closed the door. ''I swear, sometimes they're bigger children than Harry an I.''

She dressed quickly in black skirt, yellow sweater and her black converse that she got from Sirius on her birthday. She was wanting them for so long and when Sirius found out, his problem of 'what to buy Alice for her birthday' was solved. After she dressed she went to stand in front of the big mirror on the left wall of the room. She looked at her reflection staring back at her.

She got her looks after her dad, brown eyes and hair, only hers reached her shoulders.

Her brother Harry was same as James, except he had Lily's eyes. Alice frowned a little at the thought of her older brother. She loved him dearly and would do everything for him, but sometimes she couldn't help but feel jealous. You see her brother is a wizard, in fact everyone in her family is magical except her. She is a squib, and was pretty disappointed when she didn't get her letter from Hogwarts on her eleventh birthday.

But everyone told her that it was ok. Just because she didn't have any magical powers, didn't make them love her any less. After some time she got somewhat used to it, but she still sometimes felt sad at the thought of being ordinary.

'I wish something special would happen to me.'

Alice snapped out of her thoughts when she hears loud ''Good morning family!''

She opened her door and ran down the stairs to see Sirius looking around for anyone who heard him.

''Padfoot!'' cried happily Alice.

''Babycakes!'' exclaimed Sirius while he was tackled by small, but powerful Alice.

''Where's Remus?''

''You know that two days ago was full moon right?'' Alice nodded ''Well he's still recovering, but he sent all his best regards and promised to come to see you all as soon as he gets better. That reminds me, where are your parents? The train is coming in 10 minutes.''

Just as Alice was about to reply, they heard voice from the stairs.

''Oh, good morning Sirius. Didn't hear you come in. Would you like some breakfast?''

asked Lily now fully dressed.

James came from behind her grinning.

''Hello Padfoot''

''Hi Prongs'' answered Sirius smiling and then turned to answer Lily '' Actually-''

''The train is coming in 10 minutes, now maybe even sooner!''

All heads snapped to Alice. Lily turned to face her husband.

''You said that the train wasn't going to come in a whole hour!''

''Stupid muggle thing!'' yelled James as he started to hit his wrist watch with his palm. '' I knew it was useless!''

''Don't do that, you'll break it! My mother gave it to you for Christmas!''

''Of course she did, leave it to her to give me broken things. I always knew she had something against me, that old hag.'' mumbled James to himself.

''James!'' yelled Lily as she heard him, now angry as ever.

Sirius sighed ''Oh for Merlin's sake! That's enough! Stop your bickering! You're fighting like an old married couple!'' Everyone shot him looks, even Alice. ''Alright... Well, um, I didn't meant to say that, I was going to say something rather good, but... You two confused me!''

Alice sighed. Sirius was the biggest drama queen of all time.

''You confused yourself!'' yelled James, not angry at him, but at his blasted watch.

''Do not yell at him!'' yelled frustrated Lily as she tried to save Christmas present.

Sirius smirked ''Yes, don't yell at poor old Sirius Ja-''

''You're not helping!''

''Whatever happened to 'don't yell at him' ?''

Through all this yelling and fighting over silly things, Alice just simply stood there and watched, wondering when are they going to stop. Just as she thought that, she heard uncertain ''Hello?'' that made everyone stop with what they were doing and turn around to see...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I don't own Narnia**

**Previously: **Alice just simply stood there and watched, wondering when are they going to stop. Just as

she thought that she heard uncertain ''Hello?'' that made everyone stop with what they were doing and turn around to see...

**Chapter 2:**

''Harry!'' And there he was, standing on the porch, holding Hedwig's cage in one hand still in his Gryffindor robes, looking confused as ever.

''Oh, Harry!'' cried Alice, embracing him in a big hug. ''You're here! We were going to get you at the train station, but then Sirius came and told us we were late and then- ''

''Alice it's alright,Peter was there luckily.''

''Oh.'' Alice then for the first time that day noticed Peter. He was standing beside her brother, one hand on his shoulder and the other holding his trunk. She wondered how she missed him in the first place.

''Hello Peter.'' Peter gave her small smile. ''Hello Alice, you've grown since the last time i saw you.''

Alice smiled back ''How in Merlin's name i could have grown in past two months.'' Peter chuckled.

The others didn't see much of him. He was always disappearing somewhere lately. Sure, he came around sometimes for birthday parties and some other celebrations, but he wasn't always there like Remus or Sirius. The two of them were like great, loveable uncles. They were always there when some of the Potters needed them. Quite opposite of Peter, but James said that he was always like that, mysterious and quiet.

''Harry!'' This time it was Lily who yelled his name as she came down the stairs, and just like her daughter did, pulled her son into a big hug. ''Oh, my sweet little baby, mummy missed you so much!''

''Mum!'' chuckled Harry while gently pulling her arms away. ''I'm not a baby anymore.''

''For me you'll always be.'' replied Lily with soft smile as she kissed his forehead.

''Alright darling let him breathe.'' chipped in James as he came to stand beside his wife, their previous and pointless fight forgotten. ''You can drown him in your kisses and hugs later, we have important matters to discuss now.''

Lily rolled her eyes and went to greet Peter who was talking with Sirius.

James took Lily's place in front of his 14 year old son.''Alright squirt-'' ''Squirt? I'm almost tall as-''

James narrowed his eyes at him. ''Don't interrupt me son.'' Harry lowered his head and bit his lip. To anyone who doesn't know what's this about, it might look like James is angry, and the other one hung his head in shame maybe, but the truth was that he was trying not to burst out laughing.

You see, in his third year, he and the three Weasleys did the most stupid and funniest prank of the year,something we won't talk about just yet. Let's just say that McGonagall was furious to find out that,that horrible prank was done by students of her house. That was the day no one would dare to come near her, all afraid of her wrath. And let me say that prank even got Harry's biggest rival Draco Malfoy in tears from laughing so much and trust me that's saying something.

So as i was saying,McGonagall called the Potters to school, but only James came since Alice wasn't feeling well so Lily stayed with her. After she told him what happened, he with great effort to not laugh, promised that from now on, would always have strict conversations with his eldest child and would give him some punishment, of course.

Since McGonagall didn't believe that he could have serious conversation more than a minute, she made him do 'The wizard's promise' ( it's not like unbreakable vow, it can be broken but if one would do so he would have his body covered with small boils that would itch a lot and wouldn't come of for couple of weeks ). So it was not enough that Harry got punished but now the poor boy had strict conversations with his father, since James wasn't willing to have boils for weeks and besides, Lily made him do it.

''Have you done many pranks this year?'' ''No.'' James flinched. It really broke his heart that his son couldn't enjoy himself so much and the he was unable to continue making so much mischief as he did when he was his age.

He cleared his throat ''Alright then. Well how are your grades?''

''Good.''

''Just good?'' Harry nodded.

''Well then... that's, that's good.''

And just as he was trying to think of what to say next he saw his son's shoulders shaking.

''Aw, damn it Harry, I've almost got it!''

''Sorry dad.'' choked out Harry now don't even bothering to hide his laughter.

James shook his head ''Well it doesn't matter now, come here.''

And he pulled him into what they would call 'manly hug'.

''Good to see you son.'' James smiled.

''You too dad.'' said Harry as they pulled away.

Two Potters went to the door where the others were.

''Don't worry dad, it was minute and five seconds.'' chipped in Alice who watched them the all time looking amused ''I've counted.''

''Yes! No boils! Thank you honey.'' James bent down to kiss her forehead and the turned his attention to the going conversation ''Now. What's happening-oh hello Wormtail.'' Peter nodded his head ''Prongs.''

It was Sirius who answered. '' Lily asked him to stay for breakfast, but old chap Wormtail's in hurry.''

''Oh really?'' James smiled slyly ''Got some lady waiting for you or something?''

As he said that Peter cheeks began to color slightly.

''Oh, n-no, haha, no lady, no. I-I just have something to d-do, so I'll, um, leave Harry's truck and just, just go! I'll see you later!'' And with that he disappeared without another word.

Sirius turned to James ''No lady, huh? Do you think he's lying?''

''With all that stuttering and blushing? Yes. I mean which woman would be attracted to him?''

''A blind one.'' Sirius laughed.

Lily punched their shoulders ''Oh hush you teasers. He's your friend.''

James winced and rubbed his shoulder where he got hit '' Relax love, you know we were only joking.''

''Yeah Lils and you didn't had to punch that hard you know.''

Lily smirked ''I know.''

Two wizards glanced at each other before grabbing the trunk to pull it in the house.

''But I wonder why was Peter at the train station in first place.'' said Alice turning to her brother. ''He said he was waiting for someone or something like that.''

''A student?''

Sirius gasped ''Maybe he really does have a lady friend! Maybe he's having affair!''

Lily slapped the back of his head ''Get your mind out of the gutter Sirius!'' Harry smirked at his godfather as he watched his mother scold him ''He was probably waiting for one of the professors.''

That made Harry remember something ''Oh yeah, that reminds me, Severus sends his best wishes Alice. He said that over holiday we can come over again, but I declined, because the first month is going to be busy for him and I'll be at Ron's for some time practicing Quidittch and you know that later we're going on a trip, but the offer still stands for you.''

James rolled his eyes making his wife glare at him. Then she turned to Alice and smiled ''You can go if you want.'' ''Thanks mum.''

Oldest Potter scoffed ''What's the most interesting thing to do with Snivelus anyway?''

''Play with his chemistry set?'' suggested Padfoot.

''Lay off, both of you!'' shouted Lily at them ''Don't talk about him like that when I'm around.'' Alice joined her mother. ''Yeah, he's not that bad, in fact he is quite interesting person when you get to know him. I love to spend time with my godfather.'' then she looked at Sirius ''And he's not boring.''

( Yes i have forgotten to mention that Snape is Alice's godfather. Lily forgave him and along with reluctant James asked if he wanted to be Alice's godfather and he agreed. He and James called truce. They decided to be civil to each other for the sake of Lily and the children. Well, civil when when they're in the same room. Despite her having James looks, Snape cared for Alice from the first time he saw her. )

''Now let's eat, I'm hungry.''

So after Harry changed in his muggle clothing, they all sat down to eat. Sirius, still a bit ashamed by being lectured by both Alice and Lily, cleared his throat and looked at his godson.

''So Harry, who's the new DADA teacher? Is he anything like the last one?'' Harry swallowed his piece of fried bacon, that his mother magically prepared in five minutes.

''It's _she_ actually. She's tall, but of course, not tall as Hagrid, and also very pale. And she's very strict and sorta scary. Ron would always flinch when she passes our desk. Now i miss Quirrell.''

Alice, James and Sirius snorted in their glasses and Lily just looked at them sternly while cutting herself a piece of bacon before turning to address her son. ''Well if you didn't do what you did, then you wouldn't have now a new, scary teacher.''

''I'm sorry mum, but temptation got me.'' Now everyone bursted into laughter, and even Lily cracked a small smile seeing her family happy, as she gently smacked Harry's arm. That day they all spent together laughing and celebrating Harry's return.


End file.
